1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processor and a program for removing noise in images.
2. Description of Related Art
With a recent increase in the number of pixels of image acquisition devices, noise superimposed in images acquired by image acquisition apparatuses, such as digital cameras, tends to increase. Various technologies have been conventionally conceived as methods for removing such noise. As a relatively new technology among them, a bilateral filter has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications, Publication Nos. 2006-14164 and Hei 8-190628).